


七纱舞

by zeroANDblank277



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277
Summary: 源于圣经中莎乐美的故事
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa





	七纱舞

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> ooc  
> ooc

人群不由自主的往两边退让，沙石铺垫的道无边的延伸开来，直至尽头遥不可及的宫殿，高远清澈的天空下看不见其全貌

披着深色斗篷的女人赤脚而来，面容被挡在一片轻薄后。有翩翩蝴蝶循着她落于肩头，缓缓扇动翅膀，惹得美人微笑，笑声风琴般动听

她近了，她走进，她来到穹顶高的看不清的金碧辉煌之下。那骄傲的国王支着脑袋倨于黄金的王座之上，象征着王权的冠随着他的狂放而歪斜着，她放下姿态，弯起唇角向男人行礼，但锋利的眉却傲慢的挺立着，不含笑意

不用四顾，她很轻易的察觉到了四面八方的关注，或贪婪的渴求她的身体或痴迷的恳求她施舍的一瞥，偶也有不同意味的。玛利亚收起礼节直起腰，蕴藏着温柔羞涩之意的目光落在王座下一侧的先知，紫色眼睛也回望过来，她读不懂她的情绪

没关系。她的嘴唇微动，向她

她扬手将厚重的遮掩抛向空中，宣告开始

芊芊玉手一抬置于额前，随着脖颈缓缓转动一道优美的弧线也显现。她故意分开手指，透过指间缝隙看去，高位之上的男人似乎来了几分兴致。她很满意这个开场，挑逗的勾了勾男人，踩着小小碎步上前几步，然后顺着吹进殿中的一股风掀起自己的裙摆

想要抚摸对吧？想要舔舐对吧？或者还有几分要狠狠搓揉的兽性？她指尖一松，纱又掩住腿上的肌肤，无视男人吞咽的喉结和先知的瞠目画出一圈转回去。在她身后落下浅紫的面纱

数不清的低低惊呼，所有人都讶然于她的姣好面容

这份暗含的情欲…你感受到了吗？她笑意盈盈

她昂起骄傲的头颅看向穹顶，好像蓝天就在那富丽中，而她化身为纯洁天真的少女，虔诚的信仰神明们，双手合十贴在心口。继而活力展露，她高高抬起，肩与手臂的曲线起伏，作懵懂状挪动步子，眼神好奇的掠过面前的各种。真好啊，纱飞舞模糊了视线的一瞬，她忆起无知的自己，蓬勃生长的鲜嫩青草环绕脚踝，露水沾到脚面上

那你呢？还是说年少却早已满载盛誉的你完全没注意到那个无名少女吗，先知大人？她嘲弄的想，在腰间拨弄一下，让鹅黄的纱落地

除了蓝发的那人，其他的眼神更炽烈的紧紧黏在她的腰肢，他们迫不及待的想要全数解下一睹她的全部，但她偏不。揪住薄薄的一层，她侧过躯体躲开，让纱更紧密的包裹住自己，受惊小鹿似得，花苞绽开一样旋转走，藏于一个高大的花瓶后，露出带着羞涩神情的半张脸，眼睛睁大，亮亮的

好一个娇羞态！看起来国王偏好这种，朗声道

她回以刹那的妩媚笑容，再动身形，摘下艳丽花朵插在发间，掩盖着一点点向王座去。直到行到宫殿中央，突然收起扭捏，摘下左肩的搭扣，赤脚踩在长长的纱上将樱粉脱离

下面是有点出人意料的绿色纱，分明之前都是暖色调勾勒女性美好的，突然间…

你们怎么会懂属于女人的嫉恨？她笑他们无知，猛然撩起绿纱加快步子，手臂也更迅速的在空中扭出意义不明的姿势。粉嫩的懵懂感情变了质，她着了魔，长发都跟不住她动作的速度被强行打断。以纱遮脸，她合着乐器渐高的声和节奏狂醉，想着室内突降一场磅礴的雨打湿衣物，要把她心中的恨浇灭…

怎么可能会！那份目睹心上人和另一个女孩亲昵的痛楚和妒忌，怎么会那样容易消失！她疯了一样撕扯下嫉恨的纱，狠狠掷弃

用力抛出去，落地却是悄无声息

及地的瞬间她更热烈，傲人长腿抬起再蜷曲，无数人想要把握在手的纤细的腰不断向前挺动，双手交叠成花举起，要把愈演愈烈即将爆裂开的爱倾倒出，要抠出自己砰砰作响的心脏赤裸的呈现给她看，暧昧理性全部抛弃，贴上去探求，颤抖也无所谓

要听她说爱要看她被欲支配的脸要抚摸她的每一处

她要她

鲜艳的血色在注视下开放，裸足转动，她的呼喊隐藏在每一个呼吸间，挣扎着想要逃不去让那人知道。她急着迈大步伐，张开双臂上前拥抱没有温度的空虚

红色的纱裂开，其下是沉静的蓝

失了魂魄，所有的不再成章法，没人能看懂她在跳什么样的舞…也许又要排除那个人，毕竟她是看着她一步步离去的，边说出让她死心的话语，拒绝了她的双唇，在无人深夜。她跳的绝望，同盛开在死路上通向下一世的曼珠沙华，死气的绚烂，凌乱交错，手捂着心口，垂下头使得无人能窥探起其神态。真是够了，这种时候还有人在垂涎她露出的白皙后颈，太无可救药了

她尽力集中失焦的目光，发现她正在看她，旁边是高高在上的国王

贴身薄纱是纯白

她又惊艳到他们了，身披这种神圣的颜色的她真的是天使再临，刚刚绝望无助要堕落的女人摇身一变竟是如此高贵，仿佛要除尽所有黑暗，包括那些嫉恨，含着嫉恨的爱，没有人可以拒绝这样的她

真是高傲圣洁的模样。她从她的唇语上读出来这句

这时候舞蹈已经不够再袒露她的一分一毫了，只要站在那里就好，世人自会欣赏她的美。眼波流转，华贵中独一份醒人的纯净之色，她便是至高的女神

所以她不允许任何玷污她的爱恋

舞蹈终了，最后显得过于平淡，或者说像断崖。脚尖在水面上点过，带起波漾似轻盈，她坦然的解开所有阻拦，在慢慢走到王座的时间里，大大方方向尘世展露她美丽的玉体，挺然的柔软，贴合掌心的弧度，光洁的双腿

这样的话…你还会无动于衷吗？

她踏上台阶，走向国王

男人开怀大笑，伸出双臂要迎接投怀送抱的美人

是你的话，风鸣翼，你会想什么呢？

她突然矮身让开男人的手，比他更快一步的抽出他腰间的剑，然后从高高的王座上一跃而下，无视所有惊呼和喷怒叫喊，迎着先知茫然又惊愕的双眼来到她身边

剑抵在她柔软的咽喉处，只要再稍微用力这个人的命就会被她取走，真好，这就是她要的

“只要拥有了你的头颅，就可以亲吻你的嘴唇了吧，永远的，没有止境。”她笑道

没有人能玷污纯洁的爱恋，包括你，风鸣翼


End file.
